All I Want
by Sirens-Are-Singing-Your-Song
Summary: "One word", Tina says, "Dantana." One Shot THIS IS DANTANA ENDGAME!


**I wrote this because all I can seem to find is negative Santana/Dani/Brittany interaction and I don't think that that is how it would play out.**

As Brittany walks out of her chemistry class feeling more than a little confused she feels her phone buzz in her pocket. Shifting her books to her left hand she reaches into the pocket of her jeans and pulls it out and sees the face of Tina flash across her screen.

"Hey Tina", Brittany answers.

"One word", Tina says, "Dantana."

Brittany looks down at her phone when she hears the click alerting her that Tina hung up the phone. Dantana? She replays the word over and over in her head trying to figure out what it meant. As she is walking into her algebra class the word clicks in her brain. Santana was with someone new.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Santana was tired. She had been working for six straight days, a couple of those days were doubles, and she was ready for her three days off after this shift. Her working now was made bearable only because she was working the shift with her beautiful girlfriend and her two quirky friends and roommates.

As Santana was wiping down a table she heard the bell chime signaling the arrival of more patrons. She lets out a sigh and quickly composes herself and turns to greet the customer.

"Welcome to the starli-", she stops mid-sentence when she is greeted by the sight of the blonde that she hasn't seen since the last time she was in Lima and sent her off to MIT.

"Hey San", Brittany greets easily with a smile. Santana drops her rag on the table and makes her way over to the tall blonde. Once Santana is close enough Brittany pulls her in for a hug. A squeal cuts through the diner as Rachel catches sight of Brittany and Santana in a hug and she rushes over to greet the blonde. The squeal grabs the attention of another blonde in the establishment. Dani looks up in time to see Santana releasing her hold on an unknown blonde and Rachel embracing her.

"Oh my god! Brittany!", Dani hears Kurt squeal. The name instantly registers in Dani's head as Santana's best friend and ex- girlfriend. Dani not knowing what to do decides to give the group a moment to catch up as she goes and puts in her order from the table she is waiting on. Unbeknownst to Dani, Santana saw the brief indecision and hesitancy in her glances up at the clock behind the counter of the diner and notices that she, Dani, and her friends only have about twenty minutes left of their shift.

"Guys, we've got twenty minutes, lets finish", Santana says interrupting the quick catch up that's going on around her.

"Santana's right", Rachel says.

"Britt, do you want to stick around until we get off? There's someone I'd really like for you to meet", Santana asks.

"Of course", the blonde says happily looking around. Rachel quickly takes hold of the blonde and drags her to her section to take a seat.

Santana shakes her head amusedly at the small brunette's antics. She quickly looks around for her girlfriend and spots her giving a smile to a couple where she has just placed down their food. Dani feeling eyes on her looks up and meets her girlfriend's gaze and gives her a small smile. Dani turns from the table and heads over to the counter to start preparing the couple's bill and Santana quickly follows her over.

Dropping a kiss onto the short blonde's cheek Santana says, "Hey, you okay?"

Flashing a smile Dani replies, "I'm alright." The two stand in silence for a moment as Dani clicks away at the screen before she says, "So that's Brittany?"

"Yeah. I really want you to meet her", Santana says with a hopeful look on her face. She doesn't want to admit it out loud but it would mean the world to her if her best friend/ex and her girlfriend approved of each other.

"I'd love to meet her babe", Dani says with a smile. She leans up and pecks the brunette's lips before saying, "now go wipe down your section so we can get out of here." A smile finds its way onto Santana's face as she rolls her eyes and moves to go finish her task.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The group winds up at the loft where they are sharing some laughs and catching up. Santana and Dani are on the love seat where Santana has her legs thrown over Dani's lap as Kurt is telling a story about the time Santana formed the 'Bully Whips'. Brittany is watching the way Santana seems so at ease and how she and Dani keeps exchanging small looks and small pecks in between conversation.

The group continues to share stories of the past and listen as Brittany recounts a few of the stories that have happened since she's been at MIT. As the clock is nearing mid-night the chatter begins to die down and the group realizes how tired they are.

"Britts, how long are you in town", Santana wonders aloud.

"Oh, just through tomorrow", Brittany replies.

"Maybe the four of you should meet up tomorrow and show her the sights", Dani offers.

"Oh, that could be fun", Rachel says as the cogs begin to turn in her head.

"Yeah, absolutely, if you guys are up for it", Brittany replies happily.

"But of course", Kurt replies with a look similar to Rachel's.

"And hopefully you can come as well Dani', Brittany says looking directly at the other blonde, "I'd really like to get to know you better."

Dani looks surprised for a moment figuring that Brittany would want to spend time with her friends without her around, "Um, yeah, if that's cool with you."

Brittany gives the other girl a smile before standing saying, "Alright guys, it's getting late and I need to get back to my hotel."

"Next time tell us you're coming and you can just stay here", Rachel says.

"Agreed. We have plenty of space and it would save you a few dollars", Kurt adds.

"Do you need us to walk you there", Santana asks, not really wanting the blonde to walk through the dark New York streets.

"No, I'm just going to catch a cab", Brittany says.

"If you're sure", Santana says and the blonde nods, "Okay, well I'll walk you out."

Brittany gives Kurt and Rachel hugs and tells them that she will see them tomorrow. She moves over to Dani and hesitantly pulls her in for a hug, "It was nice to meet you Dani."

"You too", Dani says looking wide eyed at Santana over Brittany's shoulder.

"I'll be right back", Santana says to Dani quickly dropping a kiss to her lips before she and Brittany exit the loft and head to the elevator.

"She's nice", Brittany says once she and Santana are in the elevator.

"Yeah, she is", Santana says with a soft smile, turning to face her friend, "Britt, not that I'm not happy to see you, what are you doing here?" 

Brittany sighs heavily as the elevator dings and opens up on the ground floor, "I had to see for myself." 

"See what", Santana questions.

"That you'd moved on", Brittany says facing Santana, "Tina called me and I had to see for myself if it was real." 

"It's real Brittany", Santana says honestly.

"I know. And I know that she makes you happy", Brittany states.

"She does", Santana agrees.

"That's all I want San", Brittany tells her truthfully, "even if it's not with me, I want you to be happy. You're still my best friend."

A smile creeps its way onto Santana's face as she feels the prickle of tears building in her eyes, Santana hugs the taller girl with a whispered, "Thank you."


End file.
